


Ниже

by Ampaseh



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wordcount: 100, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: Альфред должен был сказать «нет», но…





	Ниже

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Abject](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514036) by [aestivali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali). 



Кожа блестела от пота, но лицо было исполнено спокойствия — Брюс выглядел великолепно, опускаясь на член Альфреда. Зрелище, которое Альфред никогда не рассчитывал увидеть. Не имел права увидеть.

Его обдало волной стыда, но от неё член стал только твёрже.

— Нам нельзя этого делать… — пробормотал он.  
— Почему нет? — Брюс впускал его в себя по чуть-чуть. Альфред сжал в кулаке простынь. — Мы оба взрослые.  
— По многим причинам.  
Продолжая медленно садиться, Брюс нахмурился:  
— Назови хоть одну.  
— Просто это… это неправильно.  
_И восхитительно._  
Брюс застыл, замер на месте. Член Альфреда был в нём уже наполовину.  
— Мне прекратить?  
— Чёрт побери… — простонал Альфред, зажмурившись. — Даже не вздумайте.


End file.
